


Trabajo de Moiras

by KarenHikari



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHikari/pseuds/KarenHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Su experiencia era lo más cerca que podía situarse de lo que ese chico debía estar sintiendo, y si recordar su propio dolor y compararlo con el del hijo de Hades no era suficiente para que algo dentro de ella se estremeciera, nada lo sería.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trabajo de Moiras

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Disculpen el retraso, he tenido esta historia, terminada, guardada en mi USB como por una semana y no había tenido tiempo para publicar. Verán, las cosas están así: el último viernes de cada mes, en México (donde vivo), tenemos algo llamado Consejo Técnico escolar, en donde le dan un curso a los maestros, por lo que nosotros, los alumnos, no vamos a clases.
> 
> Como soy una persona algo curiosa, algunas ideas que tengo están escritas sólo hasta a la mitad, o no las he escrito porque sé que tengo que tomar los libros y sentarme para estar revisando datos, pues son historias que siguen lo sucedido en la serie pero con paralelismos. Ésta es una de esas historias, así que el mes pasado, en septiembre, tomé la decisión de sentarme el viernes completo para terminar esta historia.
> 
> Les juro que me senté en la computadora a escribir a las 9:30 a.m., y me paré de ahí, tras colocar el punto final y releer a eso de la 1:00... ¡a.m.!
> 
> Al principio tomé sólo La maldición del titán, La batalla del laberinto, El último héroe del Olimpo y La marca de Atenea, para tomar la referencias. Terminé con todos esos libros, El héroe perdido, La Casa de Hades y un diccionario expandido sobre mi escritorio, es decir, unas 2,442 páginas.
> 
> Bueno, como esto fue la única cosa productiva que hice este viernes (que además fue rarísimo porque mi hermana y mi papá no estuvieron aquí y mi mamá también me dejó sola un rato muy largo así que a nadie le pareció extraño el tiempo que invertí en la compu), mejor los dejo para que lo lean.
> 
> ¡Espero que la disfruten!

La primera vez que lo vio, no le tomó demasiada importancia, ni se entretuvo más de lo estrictamente necesario en estudiarlo. Era parte de una misión, sencillamente.

Desde que Quirón le hubiera dado permiso de salir con algo de frecuencia del campamento, le había tomado gusto a las misiones de rescate, y la de los Di Angelo no era sino otra más.

Annabeth Chase no era conocida por su dosis de sensiblería, y ciertamente no era alguien que dejara que los sentimientos se interpusieran en su sus acciones, pero cuando salía a buscar a otros semidioses, o cuando se encargaba de alguna misión de rescate no podía evitar pensar que estaba devolviendo lo que otros le habían dado a ella antes, y aunque no se enorgullecía especialmente de ello, no podía evitar verse en los semidioses a los que rescataba.

Ella se había visto exactamente igual algunos años antes, después de todo, y algo así no era fácil de olvidar.

Incluso cuando Luke los había traicionado, era sencillamente imposible que Annabeth olvidara el alivio que había sentido de niña, cuando Thalia y Luke la habían acogido, y era por eso que gustaba de llevar a otros chicos al campamento, para devolver una mínima parte de lo que había recibido, sin importar que lo más probable fuera que no llegara a entablar una relación estrecha con ellos en el futuro.

Fue así como concibió a Nico y a Bianca di Angelo al principio. Ciertamente, Grover había contactado a Percy, y no a ella, pero el hijo de Poseidón no se habría atrevido a ir a ningún lugar mínimamente peligroso sin ella para que le cubriera las espaldas y Thalia se les había unido por la sencilla razón de que tras volver a su forma humana, ella y Annabeth habían tratado de recuperar todo el tiempo perdido que la hija de Zeus había pasado convertida en árbol.

Así fue como, la primera vez que se encontró con los semidioses, su mente, lejos de pensar en ellos como posibles compañeros o amigos, estaba concentrada solamente en sacarlos de ese lugar y hacerlos llegar al campamento con seguridad.

Aunque, claro, eran semidioses, y eso era mucho pedir.

–*–*–

Honestamente, no tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar en los dos semidioses que se supone estaban rescatando tras la aparición del doctor Espino.

Tiempo después se daría cuenta de que saltar hacia el vacío en un fútil intento por detener a la mantícora no había sido su mejor idea, pero en ese momento, y con bastante vergüenza, Annabeth debía admitir que no se lo había pensado muy bien.

Menuda rescatista era, pensó, mientras las garras de del enorme monstruo se cerraban sobre ella, caer en una trampa como esa.

–*–*–

Después de eso, había estado un poco ocupada como para pensar en nada más.

Tan pronto había visto a Luke sostener el peso del mundo, su capacidad para concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa se había esfumado. Ahí estaba él, su amigo, su familia, su hermano, literalmente soportando el peso del mundo entero sobre sus hombros, mientras todo lo que ella podía hacer era mirar.

Nuevamente, y por segunda vez en un día, todo pensamiento coherente desapareció de su mente y actuó sólo por impulso, lanzándose hacia el frente para salvar a Luke, para salvar a quien tantos años antes la había salvado a ella.

–*–*–

No fue sino hasta algo de tiempo después, que pudo volver a pensar en los Di Angelo.

No fue sino hasta que Percy hubo tomado el peso del mundo de sus hombros y que Thalia se uniera a las Cazadoras y se retirara con Artemisa, pero cuando aún no habían vuelto al campamento, que Annabeth finalmente preguntó qué había sido de los chicos a los que habían ido a buscar a Westover Hall, y no fue sino hasta entonces que Percy la informó de la muerte de Bianca.

Esa declaración había tomado tan por sorpresa a la hija de Atenea, que tuvo que pedirle a Percy que le explicara detalladamente qué era lo que había pasado.

El hijo de Poseidón comenzó por decir que, tras que ella hubiera desaparecido, Artemisa le había propuesto a Bianca que se uniera a las Cazadoras, y que ella había aceptado.

En contra de lo que le hubiera gustado creer, ese sencillo hecho también sorprendió a la hija de Atenea más allá de lo que le hubiera gustado.

Es decir, ni siquiera había hablado directamente con Bianca di Angelo, pero había escuchado la entonación en la voz de la chica al hablar, y había visto como se comportaba con su hermano, aunque hubiera sido por tan corto espacio de tiempo, y… no sabía por qué, pero algo en el hecho de que Bianca hubiera aceptado unirse a la Cacería sin segundos pensamiento incluso cuando tenía a su hermano menor bajo su cuidado le resultaba incómodo, molesto.

Sabía que no tenía derecho a opinar, porque ella misma había considerado unirse a las Cazadoras, pero también sabía que su desazón no tenía nada que ver con la proposición en sí o con Artemisa, sino con las circunstancias en las cuales Bianca había aceptado la propuesta.

Si pensaba con detenimiento, podía marcar desde donde qué punto se sentía incómoda: Bianca acababa de ver a un monstruo gigante transformarse frente a sus propios ojos, los acababa de llamar locos y había visto a chicos de su edad empuñar armas de alta peligrosidad, y todo eso no había bastado para que sintiera que debía proteger a su hermano, sino que sencillamente había aceptado la invitación de la primera desconocida que se le había aparecido.

Era una mala táctica, y como estrategia era pésima: si Artemisa hubiera sido algún monstruo o una criatura menos respetable, le habría resultado de lo más fácil atacar a una chica tan ingenua como Bianca. Es decir, era uno de los trucos más viejos que había: «Divide y vencerás».

Cualquiera con un poco de reflexión se habría dado cuenta de que cuando el mundo a tu alrededor cambia sin cesar y no lo entiendes –como les sucedía frecuentemente a los semidioses– lo más seguro era aferrarse a aquello que sí conocías, por mínimo que fuera.

Para Bianca, ese algo había sido Nico, y sin embargo, en lugar de aferrarse a él y de permanecer a su lado, se había dado la vuelta tan pronto le había surgido la oportunidad.

Cierto era, Annabeth no había conocido demasiado bien a la chica, qué va, si ni siqueira había hablado con ella, y por lo que Percy siguió diciendo después, ajeno al remolino de pensamientos que cruzaban la mente de la hija de Atenea, Annabeth podía suponer que Bianca había sido una buena muchacha, amable y valiente, cariñosa y entregada, y no la persona egoísta que Annabeth casi se había hecho creer que era, pero aun así, la hija de Atenea sólo podía pensar en una palabra para describir lo que esa chica le había hecho a su hermano, y no era una precisamente halagadora: «rechazo».

Para el momento en el que Percy explicó cómo había muerto Bianca, Annabeth no podía sino estar confundida.

¿Se había arrepentido de abandonar a su hermano y había querido compensarlo? ¿Simplemente no había pensado con claridad? O, peor aún, ¿realmente había creído que una figura de plomo sería capaz de reemplazar a su hermana mayor?

Sabía que no era nadie para juzgar los errores de otros, y naturalmente reconocía la valentía y el coraje con el que esa chica se había enfrentado a Talos, pero no podía evitar pensar que Bianca nuevamente había movido sus piezas en una pésima estrategia, y había perdido.

Y por el otro lado, a pesar de que tampoco conocía Nico estaba más que segura de que a esas alturas una estúpida figurilla de metal no habría sido capaz de tomar el lugar de su hermana mayor, ni aunque fuera de edición limitada ni aunque fuera la última en el mundo.

–*–*–

Cuando volvieron al campamento, Annabeth no pudo evitar sentir algo en su pecho estrujarse ante el pensamiento de que ahora Percy tendría que decirle a Nico que Bianca, su hermana, y la única persona que había permanecido constantemente en su vida, había muerto.

Sinceramente, cuando Percy le contó que Nico había desaparecido, Annabeth no se había sorprendido demasiado. Claro que había huido, huida de la verdad, del dolor. Ella misma había escapado de su casa, ¿por qué no habría comprendido lo que el chico sentía?

Sin embargo, lo que era verdaderamente preocupante era que incluso tras que Percy, Grover y ella hubieran buscado al chico durante horas, Nico no apreció, y no pudieron encontrar ninguna pista que les indicara su paradero.

Esa fue el mayor enigma que ocupó su mente durante algunos instantes porque, sencillamente, no era posible que un crío de diez años hubiera desaparecido de esa forma del campamento, pero cuando poco después Percy explicó sus sospechas de que se tratara de un hijo de Hades, ella no pudo sino estar de acuerdo.

Claro. Claro. Debería de haberlo sabido, se dijo a sí misma. Un hijo de Hades podía controlar la tierra, el mismo suelo en el que estaban parados. Un hijo de Hades podía dominar las sombras, y cualquiera de esas dos opciones daba razón a la inexplicable desaparición del chico.

Eso resolvía una interrogante sencilla, pero dejaba muchas más, pensó Annabeth. ¿Qué harían los Olímpicos cuando se enteraran de que había otro hijo de los Tres Grandes? ¿Acaso intentarían matarlo? Más aún, ¿qué haría Nico, un chico que carecía completamente del entrenamiento necesario para defenderse cuando tuviera que pelear con la infinidad de monstruos que su aroma pronto empezaría a atraer?

Si bien Annabeth debía admitir que se encontraba bastante nerviosa cuando se halló explicándole a Quirón la historia que habían inventado para explicar la desaparición de Nico, omitiendo las sospechas que tenían acerca de su padre divino, el nerviosismo que sentía en la boca de su estómago no se debía sólo al hecho de que estaba mintiéndole a su mentor, sino que era algo muy diferente.

Estaba nerviosa, pero por ese chico. Por un chico al que ni siquiera conocía y que muy probablemente no sabía quién era ella. Y la razón de que se sintiera así era muy sencilla: Annabeth sabía lo que era escapar con miedo y con la mente nublada con pensamientos que no llevaban a ningún lado.

Ella había tenido suerte, y lo reconocía. Se había encontrado con personas que no habían dudado en acogerla y protegerla incluso, cuando ella sólo había sido una niña asustada y confundida, pero sabía que no todas las personas eran así, y sólo podía temer por el tipo de criaturas en las que Nico buscaría consuelo.

–*–*–

Después de eso, pasó bastante tiempo antes de que volvieran a saber nada de Nico di Angelo, y en contra de lo que la reputación de distante de la hija de Atenea habría hecho creer, lo cierto es que una parte de ella no había dejado de preguntarse cuál era el paradero del chico.

Cuando volvió a verlo, en el «Rancho Tres G» no pudo evitar que el corazón le diera un vuelco.

Empezó cuando se encontraron con una cueva amplia dentro del Laberinto y Tyson y Grover estuvieron de acuerdo en que ahí olía a Inframundo y a muerto; fue entonces que Annabeth comprendió por qué Percy le parecido tan agitado al contarle su sueño sobre Nico.

El ambiente era opresivo, se respiraba el miedo y la desesperación. Tyson y Grover tenían razón, y el primer instinto de la hija de Atenea sin duda fue echar a correr en la dirección contraria de donde se originaba ese entorno tan… asfixiante.

Sin embargo, Annabeth reconocía que Percy tenía razón, Nico estaba cerca y debían encontrarlo, pero mientras ella aún se debatía entre buscar a Nico o evitar completamente a los fantasmas, Percy tomó una decisión por todos ellos y echó a correr, siguiendo el rastro del hijo de Hades.

Un poco más tarde, Annabeth reflexionaría sobre sus acciones y se daría cuenta de que había querido hacer exactamente lo mismo que le había reprochado a Bianca antes: darse media vuelta y correr a buscar un refugio para ella misma sin interesarse en los otros, y no pudo menos que sentirse avergonzada.

Quizás fue por eso que tan pronto apareció Euritión ella tomó partido con Percy y le exigió al hijo de Ares —algo no precisamente inteligente de hacer, si se tomaba en cuenta su situación— que los dirigiera hacia ese otro semidiós del que había hablado*.

Sólo después, cuando consiguiera lo que había pedido, descubriría que ese no había sido su deseo más inteligente.

Percy le había comentado que había soñado con el hijo de Hades últimamente, y le había descrito el aspecto físico que tenía, pero lo cierto es que Annabeth no había estado preparado para el cambio drástico que había sufrido el niño alegre que ella aún identificaba como a Nico di Angelo y que podía recordar con algo de esfuerzo.

La sonrisa de Nico había desaparecido, y tras privarse de la luz del sol durante tanto tiempo, sus facciones habían palidecido tanto que le daban un aspecto cadavérico, a lo que no ayudaba el hecho de que había adelgazado tanto que sus pómulos y clavículas eran más notorios de lo que deberían ser.

Era un cambio tan concluyente, que Annabeth no pudo menos que sorprenderse.

No, se dio cuenta la hija de Atenea, Nico no había corrido con la suerte que ella sí había tenido tantos años antes, y en lugar de encontrar consuelo o un refugio, todo con lo que se había topado era desesperación e insania.

Percy le había hablado de la demencia que brillaba en los ojos de Nico, pero Annabeth no se había imaginado que las palabras de hijo de Poseidón fueran tan literales. Sólo había una cosa que mantenía a Nico di Angelo en pie, y no era una muy positiva: traer a su hermana de vuelta, a cualquier precio.

–*–*–

Sin embargo, aún podía sorprenderse más, descubrió Annabeth cuando Percy propuso que invocaran a Bianca y le preguntaran lo que opinaba sobre lo que su hermano estaba haciendo.

Sinceramente, no había mucho que pensar. Por supuesto que lo más seguro para Nico habría sido quedarse en el rancho hasta que ellos volvieran al campamento o simplemente volver al campamento. Por los dioses, ese chico tenía una enorme espada de Hierro Estigio que ni siquiera sabía usar bien, y no podían arriesgarse a que volviera al campamento, de donde semidioses como Chris Rodríguez habían salido sumidos en la locura cuando Nico a todas luces ya no tenía mucha cordura que perder, y no necesitaban invocar a un fantasma para saber eso.

Si de ella hubiera dependido, Annabeth habría hecho atar a Nico para que dejara de intentar escaparse y lo habría mandado de vuelta al campamento de inmediato. Sabía que no era una manera de actuar sabia o reflexiva, y era bastante obvio que de hacer eso Nico no volvería a confiar en ellos nunca ―lo que de todas formas no era perder mucho, porque Nico se había esforzado en dejar claro que no quería verlos―, pero Annabeth era una mujer práctica, y su prioridad en ese momento no era lo que Nico pensara, sino poner al chico a salvo, y si para lograr eso tenía que enemistarse con él, lo habría hecho sin pensárselo mucho.

Pero claro, nadie pidió su opinión, dado que Nico estaba discutiendo con Percy, así que terminaron por invocar a Bianca di Angelo de todas formas, por más antinatural que eso fuera.

Annabeth conocía el ritual, lo había escuchado, y había leído sobre él, pero ni eso ni todos los libros en la Biblioteca de Alejandría la habían preparado para el momento en el que los fantasmas empezaron a aparecer.

Sinceramente, Annabeth tenía que darles la razón a Tyson y a Grover: quería alejarse de ahí y quería que los fantasmas dejaran de aparecer, pero parecía que las Moiras no compartían su opinión.

Sin poder hacer más, Annabeth comenzó a pelear con todos los fantasmas que se aproximaban a la fosa para alimentarse y que no eran Bianca di Angelo, pero se preguntaba cómo se suponía que ella iba a saber cuál era el espíritu que buscaban y al que no debía atacar.

De alguna forma, Percy pareció saber qué espíritu pertenecía a la difunta hija de Hades, y la dejó pasar como por instinto.

Tan pronto la silueta de la antigua Cazadora tomó forma, Annabeth no pudo menos que detener su cuchillo en el aire y voltear a mirarla, con algo que estaba entre la fascinación y la expectación.

La hija de Atenea estaba bastante segura de que tenía la garganta seca, y de que no habría podido hablar aún si se lo hubiera propuesto, pero Bianca no se dirigió a ella, y ni siquiera pareció notarla, por lo que no tuvo que preocuparse por ello.

Después de todo, ¿qué habría tenido que hablar la hija de Hades con ella, a quien había visto sólo durante unos escasos tres segundos? Era de lo más obvio que primero querría dirigirse a su hermano.

O tal vez no, descubrió Annabeth cuando tras tomar algo de consistencia Bianca le habló a Percy antes incluso de dirigirle la mirada a Nico.

Ese pequeño detalle sin dudas sorprendió a la hija de Atenea, y la hizo pensar en la razón de que Nico pareciera tan desesperado.

Esa chica, que parecía tan despreocupada y tranquila, era la única familia que el hijo de Hades había conocido y sin embargo, en lugar de que los ojos oscuros de la antigua Cazadora se iluminaran al ver a su hermano, ella parecía totalmente indiferente al hecho de que se le estaba ofreciendo una oportunidad que a muchos otros espíritus les estaba vedada.

Annabeth no era conocida precisamente por lo cariñosa que era, pero viendo el intercambio de palabras que siguió a la aparición de Bianca, la hija de Atenea no pudo sino notar la desesperación y la angustia que se traslucía en la voz de Nico, pero ni eso ni la vista tan destrozada de su hermano menor parecían ser capaces de ablandar a Bianca.

Fue entonces cuando su corazón y su pensamiento se dividieron en dos: por una parte, deseaba que ella no se hubiera visto así de fría y distante al tratar con sus propios hermanos menores, y se prometió que tan pronto salieran de ese embrollo se encargaría de viajar a San Francisco y compensar los años que había tratado a Bobby y a Mathew con indiferencia.

La otra parte de ella, la que, dicho sea de paso, venía más acorde con la situación, se sintió enfurecer con Bianca.

Es decir, pensó Annabeth, Bianca le había enviado esos mensajes Iris a Percy, ¿cierto? Y eso por lo menos probaba que estaba preocupada por su hermano, lo que ya era algo bueno. Sin embargo, ¿por qué era que ahora que tenía a su hermano delante suyo no le decía a Nico lo mucho que él significaba para ella? ¿Por qué Bianca insistía en que Nico sencillamente dejara de llamarla y obedeciera a Percy?

Por supuesto, Annabeth sabía que estar hablando con los muertos era de lo más antinatural, y también estaba segura de que eso no podía ayudar a la sanidad mental de nadie, menos a la de alguien que ya estaba tan perturbado como Nico di Angelo, pero también sabía que de la única persona de quien el hijo de Hades habría aceptado recibir palabras de consuelo era de la propia Bianca, y si se les estaba ofreciendo la oportunidad de volver a verse, ¿por qué era que no la tomaban?

Sobre todo, ¿por qué Bianca parecía tan ansiosa por deslindarse de su hermano?

Sin duda había cariño en su voz, y preocupación, pero por más que se esforzara, Annabeth no podía identificar calidez ni comprensión en las palabras de la muchacha.

En lo que ella podía ver, Bianca estaba tratando de bombardear a su hermano con palabras. Con consejos, sin duda, y con peticiones que tenían sentido, como que no volviera a llamarla o que dejara de intentar invocarla, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que Nico estaba demasiado perturbado como para escuchar razones, y que lo único que verdaderamente necesitaba era una palabra afectuosa de la hermana a la que había perdido.

Sin embargo, Bianca no le dio eso. Explicó cuál era el defecto fatídico de los hijos de Hades, pidió que dejara de llamarla y que perdonara a Percy y luego desapareció sin más.

–*–*–

Esa noche, ella había reflexionado sobre lo que debían hacer a continuación y, sinceramente, debía darle la razón a Percy: lo más seguro era que Nico volviera con ellos, incluso si aún tenían que ir al Laberinto, e incluso si el chico no confiaba en ellos totalmente.

Era por eso que a la mañana siguiente, tan pronto había escuchado que Percy le proponía a Nico que se uniera a su grupo, ella no había dudado en secundarlo. Nico merecía algo mejor que vagar por un laberinto en ruinas con la única compañía de un fantasma decrépito.

Sin embargo, nado logró convencer a Nico de que lo mejor para él era volver con ellos. Además, pensó Annabeth después, ella había cometido el error fatídico de invocar el nombre de Bianca remarcándole a Nico que lo único que su hermana quería era que él estuviera bien, y quizás fue por eso que Nico finalmente se dio la vuelta y los dejó hablando solos*.

Euritión les había asegurado que Nico podía quedarse en el rancho, y que estaría a salvo mientras permaneciera ahí, y Annabeth le creía al hijo de Ares, pero eso no le quitaba la sensación de preocupación, casi una corazonada, que sentía en el pecho.

Si Nico volvía a hablar con el fantasma de Minos… Estaba preocupada, casi tanto como lo estaba el propio Percy, y aunque no había razón para que se sintiera de esa forma, no consideraba justo que dejaran al hijo de Hades así, no cuando el chico estaba en tan mal estado físico y cuando su estado mental no parecía ser mucho mejor.

Sin embargo, no estaban ahí para rescatar al hijo de Hades, se recordó Annabeth, su misión era otra, y no podía dejar que todo el campamento, que todo el mundo, peligrara sólo porque sentía simpatía por un semidiós al que ni siqueira conocía.

Nico sabía dónde estaba el Campamento Mestizo, después de todo, y cuando por fin entendiera que necesitaba ayuda, las puertas estarían abiertas para él, sin duda alguna.

Finalmente, Nico tenía razón, y ella debía confiar en el hijo de Hades, había muchas cosas en qué pensar.

–*–*–

Con toda sinceridad, Annabeth no esperaba volver a ver a Nico en un tiempo, y cuando finalmente lo hiciera, la hija de Atenea de verdad esperaba que fuera dentro del campamento, cuando el hijo de Hades estuviera listo para recibir ayuda, y donde él estuviera a salvo.

Pero claro, eran semidioses, y las cosas nunca sucedían como ellos querían.

La siguiente vez que se encontró con el italiano fue cuando estaban en el taller de Dédalo y Kelli, esa misma empusa que ya antes había atacado a Percy, se presentó junto con Minos y dos lestrigones con un Nico di Angelo atado y con muy mal aspecto*.

Como siempre, Percy se le adelantó a preguntarle a Nico si se encontraba bien, y aunque por un momento Annabeth temió que el hijo de Hades respondiera con su acostumbrado tono sarcástico y punzante, su respuesta fue una totalmente distinta.

«Minos me engañó», confesó Nico. «Me dijo que estabais en peligro y me convenció para que volviera al laberinto».

Incluso en la penosa situación en la que se encontraban, acosados por Kelli y Minos, Annabeth no pudo menos que sentir sus ojos suavizarse cuando se dio cuenta de lo muy poco que a Minos le había tomado jugar con Nico de esa forma, y que con sólo decirle que ellos se encontraban en apuros el hijo de Hades se había apresurado a entrar en el laberinto.

Aunque era ir en contra de todo lo que le habían dicho y pedido a Nico que hiciera, el hecho de que había actuado así en un intento por protegerlos a ellos lo convertía en una acción tan noble que Annabeth no podía enfurecerse con el chico por haberse arriesgado de esa forma, y de la misma manera no pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa del hijo de Hades.

Por lo menos ya no parecía encasillado exclusivamente en rencontrarse con su hermana.

Sin embargo, y si tenía que decirlo, cuando más orgullo sintió por el chico fue cuando el hijo de Hades derrotó a Minos, el tan afamado Rey de los Fantasmas. Quizás, pensó mientras Annabeth mientras se lanzaba a atacar a Kelli, Nico no estaba tan desamparado como ella había creído.

–*–*–

Después de eso, las cosas habían sucedido demasiado deprisa como para que pensar o recordarlas claramente.

La salida del laberinto, la destrucción del taller de Dédalo, el viaje en ese auto que Rachel se las había arreglado para conseguir, y el hecho de que se habían vuelto a encontrar con Luke. Con un Luke que ya no era aquél que la había protegido de niña, y que ya no era ni siquiera humano.

Era demasiado. Demasiado. Sí, era una hija de Atenea, y sí, era una semidiosa, pero eso no significaba que podía ver así a uno de los pilares de su vida y no sentir nada. ¿Qué si era fría, distante? Sin dudas. Pero ese era Luke, su héroe, su familia, y ya lo había perdido demasiadas veces…

En ese momento, mientras se soltaba a llorar como una niña asustada, había resultado más un estorbo que una ayuda, y habían tenido que ser Rachel y Nico quienes se hicieran cargo del problema, problema que también era suyo, porque Luke ya no era Luke, sino que ahora era Cronos, y eso no tenía sentido, ni con todo el razonamiento del mundo.

Era así como había terminado por hacer un completo ridículo, llorando y sollozando como una cría justo en el momento en el que sus amigos más necesitaban su ayuda.

Lo cierto es que perder a Luke de una manera tan tangible y luego ser testigo de la muerte del dios de lo salvaje no era una buena manera de empezar el día, pero la presencia de Pan al menos sirvió para estabilizar sus nervios un poco, y eso fue suficiente para que recuperara la cordura, o al menos para que se sintiera segura de que, de atacarlos algún otra cosa, ella habría podido estar a la altura de lo que sus amigos esperaban de ella.

Sin duda alguna, ahora era el turno de Grover para lucir cansado y dispuesto a rendirse, pensó Annabeth mientras miraba a su amigo sátiro. Esperaba no haberse visto tan abatida, aunque sus posibilidades eran muy pocas, si debía ser honesta.

No volvió a sentir que tenía el control de las cosas sino hasta que hubieron dejado el laberinto y Porkpie, uno de los pegasos que Blackjack había llevado para asistirlos, se rehusaba a llevar sobre sí al hijo de Hades, alegando que «olía a muerto». Sinceramente, pensaba Annabeth, ese cabello no sabía lo que era el "olor a muerto", y estaba siendo de lo más desconsiderado. El laberinto olía a muerto, y ninguno de los que realmente habían entrado en él se estaba quejando por eso. Ese caballo era un exagerado.

Afortunadamente, había intervenido justo cuando Nico le aseguraba a Percy que no tenía intenciones de volver al campamento.

Annabeth no había pensado demasiado en lo que debía decir. De cualquier forma, Percy ya lo había dicho todo: necesitaban la ayuda de Nico en el campamento. Sin embargo, quizás era por el hecho de que ella era una mujer o de que una de sus prioridades era simple y llanamente mantener a Nico a salvo, pero el caso era que a pesar de que había repetido lo que Percy dijera antes que ella, le había dado mejores resultados tan pronto había pronunciado las palabras «por favor»*.

Quizás también tuviera algo que ver el hecho de que ella no había dudado en extender una mano hacia el hombro del hijo de Hades, gesto que, si se ponía a pensar con detenimiento, simbolizaba que por lo menos ella no le tenía miedo, que no desconfiaba de él en lo mínimo.

Cuando Percy arqueó una ceja, interrogándola acerca de por qué Nico le había hecho caso, ella simplemente le sacó la lengua al hijo de Poseidón.

–*–*–

Después de eso, había venido la verdadera Batalla del Laberinto, y Dédalo había muerto. Nuevamente, las cosas habían pasado como en un torbellino, pero si había notado algo durante la pelea, eso sin duda eran los esqueletos que Nico había invocado.

Claro que poco después el hijo de Hades había caído desplomado por el esfuerzo, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que había estado increíble. ¿Qué se podía hacer contra un ejército inmortal, después de todo?

Por lo menos eso era algo, pensó Annabeth. Nico no había escogido el lado de Cronos, y eso ya era una buena señal.

Sin embargo, tras el combate, Annabeth no había podido sacarse de la cabeza cómo era que no había una cabaña o una mesa dedicada a Hades, y que Nico había rechazado la preposición de sentarse en la mesa de Hermes o en la mesa principal.

No se había sorprendido cuando esa noche Percy le había dicho, como quien no quiere la cosa, que Nico se había marchado del campamento. Sabía que el hijo de Hades correría peligro, pero también sabía reconocer que el chico tenía razón, y no podía menos que concederle el espacio que merecía.

Ese brillo de demencia había desaparecido de sus ojos, al menos, y ella entendía que necesitaba algo de tiempo para estar solo y procesar todo lo que había pasado.

Sinceramente, ella también quería ir a esconderse durante un rato, más o menos hasta que acabara la guerra, pero ella era la capitana de la cabaña 6, era una de las estrategas más reconocidas del campamento, probablemente la mejor. Sus amigos confiaban en ella, y no podía defraudarlos.

–*–*–

Cuando poco tiempo después escuchó de Hera, la misma diosa de la familia con quien ya de por sí no congeniaba muy bien que «El hijo de Hades no encajaba en ningún lugar y que nadie quería tenerlo cerca», todo lo que Annabeth había podido hacer era darle la razón a Percy, aunque en ese momento se hubieran hallado en medio de una discusión*.

No, le había respondido a Hera, a sabiendas de que eso le acarrearía problemas más tarde pero sin conseguir que le importara demasiado, la única que resultaba inadecuada e indeseada era ella. Y no, no querían ni necesitaban su ayuda.

Después de esa acogedora plática con la tía Hera, Percy se había marchado del campamento, y ella misma se había quedado a solas con sus pensamientos.

–*–*–

Percy le había dicho antes de marcharse que Nico finalmente lo había "perdonado", aunque realmente no era como si hubiera mucho por perdonar cuando la muerte de Bianca no había sido culpa de Percy en primer lugar, y los dos chicos habían conseguido una relación más unida, algo que casi los hacía parecer los primos que genéticamente eran.

Ella quería creer que eso sería suficiente. De verdad, de verdad ansiaba que Percy tomara el lugar, o al menos lograra sustituir la mayor parte de lo que Bianca había dejado atrás al marcharse.

Que tomara el lugar del hermano mayor.

Pero sabía que eso no podía ser.

El lugar que había quedado trágica e inesperadamente vacante era el de una mujer, y era por eso que resultaba imposible que Percy lo sustituyera.

Y por más que odiara admitirlo, ella era la única mujer que había cerca, y era la única que habría tomado el puesto, o que siquiera parecía notar que estaba libre.

Nadie le pedía que lo hiciera, y nadie la habría juzgado de quedarse de brazos cruzados. Después de todo, Nico era un bicho raro aun entre centenares de bichos raros. Por Zeus que ese chico habría conseguido sobresalir en cualquier lado, y no precisamente en la manera buena y halagadora.

Y ella sabía eso.

Sin embargo, por más que Percy intentara o quisiera llenar ese vacío emocional siempre le resultaría imposible por algo que sencillamente se le escapaba. Ese lugar era el de una mujer.

Ella no tenía por qué hacerlo. No tenía por qué intentar llenar el vacío de la hermana mayor de un chico huérfano apenas menor que ella y que como bono adicional, era un semidiós de los Tres Grandes.

No tenía por qué. Si quería tomar el papel de la hermana mayor había dos niños esperándola en San Francisco y, dicho sea de paso, ésos dos chicos acogerían sus esfuerzos con mucho más gusto que Nico di Angelo.

No, no tenía por qué hacerlo.

Sin embrago, el pensamiento de dejarlo solo y a su suerte –otra vez– hacía que sus labios se contrajeran en una fina línea y que su ceño se frunciera involuntariamente.

Después de todo, aun si Nico culpaba a Percy, el hijo de Poseidón no habría estado en esa misión si no fuera porque ella, Annabeth, había sido secuestrada. Si ella no hubiera saltado tan temerariamente para combatir a la mantícora probablemente alguien más hubiera ido en esa misión, y Nico estaría en ese momento culpando a alguien más del fallecimiento de su hermana.

Sabía que eso no era su culpa, estaba entrando a un estúpido juego de "es mi culpa", "no, es la mía" y era algo ridículo. Siendo hija de Atenea, lo sabía perfectamente, y no se lo permitiría a sí misma, pero incluso ella debía reconocer que el pensamiento tenía sentido.

Había conocido a Bianca literalmente durante treinta segundos. Seguro que no habrían sido las mejores amigas si ella hubiera sobrevivido, pero habría resultado una buena compañera.

Eran completas opuestas. El color del cabello, el color de los ojos, las expresiones, los pensamientos, las actitudes, los intereses. Todo, sencillamente.

Y sin embargo ahí estaba, deseando llenar algo que era de esa misma semidiosa con la que sólo había cruzado un par de palabras.

No tenía por qué hacerlo, era verdad, pero quería hacerlo. Sentía que se lo debía. No estaba segura de si a Bianca o a Nico o a sí misma, pero se lo debía a alguien.

Y no era sólo eso; no era sólo la trágica muerte de Bianca lo que la hacía pensar eso.

Ella sabía lo que era sentirse fuera de lugar. Sabía, porque no era ningún secreto, que Nico no había sido "bien recibido" en toda la expansión del término dentro del campamento. Fuera por la razón que fuera. Si su actitud, su manera de expresarse, su ingenuidad, el sentimiento de que algo andaba mal, su padre, como fuera. Lo importante era que no se había sentido como debería dentro del lugar en el que supuestamente todos los semidioses podían acudir de necesitar ayuda.

Y luego había perdido a la única persona que tenía.

Hades ni siquiera lo había reconocido propiamente.

Podía identificarse con eso en cierto punto. Es decir, Atenea la había reconocido y sus compañeros de cabaña eran increíbles, pero lo de sentirse excluida o indeseada... bueno, eso sí que lo conocía, y de primera mano.

A pesar de que en ese momento había hecho las paces con su madrastra y su padre, y de que pasaba la mayor parte del año en casa, en San Francisco, no siempre había sido así.

De hecho, a veces todavía lo sentía, ese sentimiento de exclusión, de no pertenencia, de soledad, aun si no se lo decían abiertamente. Era un sentimiento, algo así como una corazonada.

Quizás su familia ni siquiera pensara eso de ella, pero así se sentía. Algunas veces sencillamente tenía la sensación de no pertenecer ahí.

Cuando había escapado y había encontrado el apoyo de Thalia y Luke, su amistad sincera, su promesa de una familia... Por Zeus, esos chicos se habían convertido en su todo; en sus amigos, en su familia, en su fuente de apoyo, en su esperanza por un futuro mejor...

Finalmente, habían perdido a Thalia, y años después también a Luke, y a pesar de que Thalia había vuelto a la vida hacía un par de años, eso no quitaba el dolor con el que había cargado durante casi la mitad de su vida tras perder a alguien que era más que una amiga, casi una hermana.

Eso era lo más que podía acercarse a ese chico.

Y sabía que no había punto de comparación, porque su madre divina no había borrado sus recuerdos y la había encerrado en un hotel-casino-sitio de mala muerte durante más de medio siglo, y su padre mortal aún vivía y la quería, y sus compañeros de cabaña eran estupendos y porque aun tras la muerte de Thalia, había gente que se había quedado con ella, que la quería y le daba una razón para seguir.

Nico di Angelo no tenía eso. Su experiencia era lo más cerca que podía situarse de lo que ese chico debía estar sintiendo, y si recordar su propio dolor y compararlo con el del hijo de Hades no era suficiente para que algo dentro de ella se estremeciera, nada lo sería.

Nadie le pedía que fuera la substituta de emergencia de hermana mayor de ese chico, pero nadie le había pedido que fuera semidiosa, o una hija de Atenea, o que peleara en la Guerra de los Titanes o prácticamente todo lo que hacía en un día corriente de su vida.

Bien visto, arriesgarse y apostar por al menos intentar llenar lo que Bianca di Angelo había dejado tras ella era probablemente más sencillo que pelear contra el Rey de los Titanes o que ir al Inframundo y conocer a Cancerbero.

Después de todo, ¿qué tan difícil era tratar con un crío de doce años?

Pero no tenía idea de lo que estaba pidiendo porque olvidó preguntarse a sí misma cómo había sido ella a los doce años.

–*–*–

De esa forma, y con esos y otros positivos pensamientos, pasó un año completo, hasta que llegó el momento temido por todos: faltaba sólo una semana para que Percy, el hijo de alguno de los Tres Grandes con más edad, cumpliera los dieciséis, y quedaba sólo una semana antes de que la profecía se cumpliera.

Durante ese año, Annabeth estuvo algo ocupada, y lo cierto fue que Nico no hizo por aparecer. A la hija de Atenea la habría gustado decir que no se había preocupado, y que si lo había hecho, había confiado en que Nico estaría bien, pero lo cierto era que se había pasado el año preocupada por todo y por nada, y Nico di Angelo sólo era un punto en esa lista.

Después de todo, estaban preparándose para una guerra, y no era un juego de niños. Estaban preparándose para una guerra, y ella sería una de los semidioses en la línea de fuego.

–*–*–

La próxima vez que se encontró con el hijo de Hades, fue en plena pelea, mientras combatían con Cronos, y lo cierto era que no había tenido mucho tiempo para considerar nada. Estaba vivo y había convencido a Hades de que apoyara al Olimpo, y eso era suficiente.

–*–*–

Al final, la guerra había terminado bien.

«Bien» era un decir. Habían perdido a muchos amigos. Silena había muerto, Beckendorf, Michael Yew, Luke… pero el Olimpo seguía de pie, y sólo eso era un gane.

Sinceramente, a Annabeth le había sorprendido la petición que Percy había hecho a los dioses. «Reconocer a todos los semidioses, de todos los dioses», no era algo que ella hubiera esperado, pero tenía que darle la razón a Percy.

A pesar de todo, el sol brillaba en lo alto, y la promesa de un mejor futuro se les presentaba como esa gran olla de oro al final del arco iris, y aunque estaba mezclando mitologías, por una vez no le importaba que resultara anacrónico.

Los dioses menores tendrían las cabañas que merecían, y los hijos de esos dioses, y de cualquier dios también serían tratados con respeto, y eso era todo lo que Annabeth habría podido desear.

Claro, Rachel había hablado sobre otra profecía, pero no podría ser una que sucediera pronto, eso seguro. El fin del mundo podría aguardar a la siguiente generación de semidioses, ¿no era así?

–*–*–

No, se dio cuenta Annabeth sólo algunos meses después.

Ni la profecía podía aguardar unos años ni a los semidioses les estaría permitido descansar, aunque fuera un poco. Percy había desaparecido y aunque había creído que su visión la llevaría hasta él, o al menos hasta una pista para rencontrarlo, todo con lo que se había topado eran tres semidioses confundidos.

Todos los semidioses eran bienvenidos en el campamento, eso sin duda, pero ella ya tenía demasiadas preocupaciones para como estaban las cosas y no necesitaba más peso sobre sus hombros.

Había soportado el peso del mundo hacía tan sólo unos años, ¿por qué ahora le resultaba tan difícil liderar a un pequeño número de semidioses? Porque entonces había a Percy como fuente de apoyo, por eso.

–*–*–

Tan pronto habían llegado al campamento romano, y tan pronto había visto a Percy, nada más había importado. Un asteroide podría haber chocado contra la tierra y eliminado toda forma de vida y a Annabeth le habría dado igual.

Sin embargo, justo cuando había podido sobreponerse a la emoción de por fin haberse reunido con Percy, tuvo que enfrentar la seriedad de la situación en la que se encontraban como la estratega que era.

Se aproximaba el fin del mundo… otra vez… ¡Emocionante!

–*–*–

No fue sino hasta que Hazel explicó quién era su padre que a Annabeth le volvió a la mente la imagen de cierto chico de cabello oscuro.

Habían pasado demasiadas cosas durante ese año, y no había pensado demasiado en el hijo de Hades, pero además, tenía una buena explicación para ello: Nico casi nunca se pasaba por el campamento, a pesar de que ahora tenía una cabaña ahí, y aunque quizás debería haberse preocupado más por el chico, lo cierto era que confiaba en que el hijo de Hades sabía cuidarse solo, y no tenía ningún sentido armar jaleo cuando Nico sólo quería pasar desapercibido.

Sin embargo, cuando algunos días después Percy les habló del sueño que había tenido con Nico di Angelo, Annabeth sintió el mismo nudo de preocupación formarse en su garganta que había sentido cuando habían invocado a Bianca hacía algunos años.

Había desaparecido otra persona importante en su vida, y aunque por la actitud que Percy había adoptado ante la mención del hijo de Hades sabía que algo había ocurrido entre ellos, y aunque el mundo entero estaba en peligro, no podía sino estar de acuerdo con Hazel Levesque. Tenían que encontrar a Nico.

–*–*–

Cuando volvió a ver al hijo de Hades lo cierto es que no podía pensar demasiado. El chico tenía mal aspecto, uno mucho peor que el que había tenido años antes, después de pasar una larga temporada en el laberinto conviviendo sólo con Minos.

Lo cierto es que nadie lucía muy bien, Percy y Jason tenían las ropas hechas jirones, y Leo tenía apariencia de no haber dormido en una semana completa, pero Nico lucía peor que todos ellos juntos.

Tenía la piel tan pálida como la cera, el cabello enmarañado le colgaba a los lados del rostro y las ojeras bajo sus ojos oscuros, siempre demasiado pronunciadas, tenían ahora un color casi verdoso. Sobre todo, la mirada del chico no dejaba de desviarse y de perderse, y se aferraba a Hazel como si en ello le fuera la vida. Bien visto, quizás era así.

Poco después Percy había procedido a explicar la pelea contra los gigantes y todo lo que Nico había pasado antes de llegar hasta ahí, fue entonces cuando no necesitó más razón para el aspecto de Nico. Por supuesto que lucía así. Había cruzado el Tártaro, completamente solo. Quizás incluso se veía demasiado bien para haber hecho eso, y ese sencillo pensamiento le resultaba doloroso.

Sin embargo, apenas estaba debatiéndose entre acercarse o no al hijo de Hades y hacerle saber que se alegraba de que estuviera bien –o al menos vivo– cuando el piso cedió bajo sus pies y ella misma se precipitó hacia el inmortal abismo del que Nico acababa de salir.

–*–*–

En el Tártaro era difícil pensar, incluso para una hija de Atenea. Sobre todo era difícil pensar en algo que no fuera el siguiente ataque o el siguiente movimiento que tomarían para escapar las garras del infinito número de monstruos que había ahí abajo, pero si Annabeth había pensado algo que no fuera en esos puntos anteriores, era una sola cosa.

¿Cómo, en el nombre de todos los dioses griegos y romanos había conseguido ese chico sobrevivir solo? Ella no lo habría hecho, no habría conseguido ni siquiera habría conseguido salir del Río Cocito sin la ayuda de Percy, ni avanzar cien metros en ese terreno yermo. Nada. Sin Percy, ella habría perecido ahí mismo.

Pero Nico, por el contrario, había conseguido atravesar el Tártaro solo, y entre que Annabeth se decía a sí misma que debía cruzar al Tártaro por puro orgullo y para detener el fin del mundo, lo cierto era que también tenía que volver y decirle a Nico lo infinitamente fuerte que era, y el mucho respeto que se merecía tras haber logrado algo así.

–*–*–

Claro que no habían vuelto del Tártaro a un ambiente pacífico y acogedor. Qué diablos, ni siqueira habían tenido una ducha caliente y una buena noche de sueño.

No, claro que no. Bah, quién necesitaba eso. Habían vuelto del Tártaro para encontrarse en medio de la pelea de sus amigos y Clitio, el gigante. Claro, ¿quién quería una ducha cuando podías pelear con gigantes pirómanos en un templo en ruinas?

Y, como en un remolino, en lo que a ella sólo le parecieron unos pocos segundos, Nico y Reyna ya partían del barco, en compañía del entrenador Hedge y de la enorme estatua de su propia madre.

Nuevamente, sólo había visto al hijo de Hades durante un unos breves instantes, y no había cruzado más que unas pocas palabras que no expresaban lo que verdaderamente quería decirle.

«Grandioso», pensó, qué estupenda oradora que era.

A posponerlo hasta después de la guerra… suponiendo que la ganaran.

–*–*–

Entonces la guerra se había precipitado sobre ellos con una rapidez de vértigo.

Gaia, la desaparición y supuesta muerte de Leo ―que había vuelto al campamento unas escasas doce horas tras la derrota de Gea, acompañado de Calipso―, la aparición de los dioses en su ayuda, el viaje de punta a punta del mundo que había durado menos de diez minutos, la unión de los dos campamentos…

Esta vez las cosas sí lucían verdaderamente bien, y no había ninguna profecía que pareciera dispuesta a fastidiar su alegría, al menos por el momento, y esa era la mejor noticia que había escuchado en meses.

Su mayor sorpresa, sin embargo, llegó cuando el día después de la guerra, cuando Nico caminó resueltamente hacia donde se encontraban Percy y ella y, con la mayor seguridad que le había oído al hijo de Hades, le confesó a Percy que se había sentido atraído por él hacía un tiempo, pero que eso había terminado.

Quizás Annabeth podría haber montado en cólera, o podría incluso haber reaccionado con asco, pero muy en contra de eso, todo lo que podía sentir era una leve sorpresa; quizás nunca había dejado de ver a Nico como un niño pequeño, después de todo, y aunque había oído rumores de que ella le gustaba al hijo de Hades, nunca les había tomado importancia. Y ahora veía lo equivocados que estaban.

Sin embargo, y salvo algunas ocasiones, Annabeth no tendía a ser celosa, y lejos de acalorarse con ira, no podía sino sentirse orgullosa de que Nico hubiera tenido la fortaleza de decírselo de frente a Percy, y quizás fue por eso que en lugar de exaltarse, lo dejó pasar.

¿El hecho de que se tratara de dos hombres? Esos eran detalles nimios.

–*–*–

A pesar de que sabía que tenía una plática pendiente con el hijo de Hades, Annabeth dejó pasar algunos días antes de finalmente presentarse en la cabaña de Hades y llamar a la puerta para hablar con Nico.

La guerra había terminado hacía cerca de seis días, y por lo que Annabeth había escuchado, Will Solace, el hijo de Apolo, había obligado a Nico a permanecer por lo menos tres de ellos bajo estricta vigilancia en la enfermería, y entre eso y en que por ser ella una de los mestizos con más antigüedad en el campamento tenía que encargarse de varias cosas, no había tenido tiempo de ver al chico.

Quizás ella misma había querido dejar las cosas descansar un poco antes de decir algo que había mantenido guardado durante tanto tiempo.

–*–*–

Se encontraban frente al lago de canoas. Annabeth le había dicho a Nico que él podía escoger el lugar para que hablaran, y él se había decidido por la pequeña colina que el relieve formaba frente al lago de canoas.

No lo había hecho así porque lugar le recordara a Percy, como había hecho en otros tiempos, aunque de cierta forma, ese sitio siempre le traería recuerdos del hijo de Poseidón.

Fuera como fuera, no había escogido ese lugar por lo que pudiera o no recordarle, sino porque el murmullo de las olas del lago apagaría sus voces y ocultaría lo que fuera que Annabeth quería decirle de los otros campistas, pues a esa hora de la mañana sólo unos pocos caminaban por ahí, a excepción de las dríadas, que por regla general lo evitaban.

Aunque, si debía ser honesto, ese día los espíritus incluso lo habían saludado, si bien él lo atribuía a que estaba con Annabeth, quien seguramente les caía en gracia.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó cuando finalmente se hubieron sentado a la orilla del lago—. ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

Annabeth sonrió nerviosamente, como si por una vez no estuviera segura de cómo escoger sus palabras.

—Yo... —empezó, tartamudeando—. Quería hablar contigo, sobre lo que le dijiste a Percy.

En ese momento todo rastro de seguridad abandonó el cuerpo del chico. Había dicho todo eso en un súbito arranque de honestidad, pero sintiendo el severo escrutinio de la hija de Atenea no podía negar que se sentía preocupado, quizás incluso algo asustado, sin embargo, recuperó su estoicismo lo mejor que pudo.

—Ya lo superé —masculló, esforzándose por no tartamudear—. Yo ya no...

Casi habría jurado que escuchó a Annabeth esforzándose por no reír, pero no una risa burlona o sarcástica, sino una suave y cariñosa, lo que no hizo sino enfurecerlo. En un arranque de enojo elevó la vista por primera vez para cruzar sus ojos con los de la muchacha, esperando ver burla en ellos. Sin embargo, lo que vio fue muy diferente: los ojos grises de Annabeth brillaban con comprensión.

—Lo sé —dijo suavemente—. Me has entendido mal, no me refería a eso —sonrió; no esa mueca llena de desprecio que le dedicaba a sus enemigos, sino una sonrisa pequeña, apenas ahí, pero sincera—. Lo que quiero decir es que fue algo muy valiente de tu parte hacerlo, decírselo.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un momento, solamente mirándose a los ojos, hasta que Nico finalmente rompió el contacto visual, incómodo.

—Quizás yo tampoco me estoy explicando bien —murmuró Annabeth—. Soy pésima como oradora. No sólo quería decir eso, también quería... darte las gracias —aseguró suavemente.

Al hijo de Hades le tomó buena parte de su autocontrol no empezar a reír.

—¿Las gracias? —siseó, como si de una amenaza de tratara—. ¿Las gracias de qué?

Annabeth se mordió el interior del labio con nerviosismo. En serio, entre su capacidad para transmitir emociones con palabras y el carácter de ese chico no iban a llegar a ningún lado.

—¿Cómo que de qué? —preguntó, su tono algo más endurecido que el había usado hasta entonces—. La única razón por la que la estatua de mi madre llegó a tiempo al campamento fue porque tú la trajiste, ¿no te parece suficiente motivo?

Nico apenas se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

—Tenía que hacerlo —masculló—. Era...

—No, Nico —susurró Annabeth, su voz nuevamente controlada mientras tomaba la mano derecha del chico en su izquierda—. No tenías que hacerlo, pero lo hiciste. Así como tampoco tenías que ir a ver a Bob —dijo, su voz nuevamente carente de emoción.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —inquirió Nico casi a regañadientes mientras volvía a dirigir su mirada a los ojos de Annabeth.

Annabeth suspiró, y esta vez fue ella quien rompió el contacto visual, volviendo la vista hacia el lado, de manera que Nico ahora sólo veía su perfil. Finalmente, una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en sus facciones.

—¿Sabes? —murmuró—. Ni siquiera estoy diciendo lo que quiero decirte. La verdad es que tenía pendiente una plática contigo desde que salí del Tártaro, quizás incluso desde antes.

La hija de Atenea suspiró antes de volver la vista hacia él, sus ojos ligeramente más oscuros que lo normal.

»Cuando estábamos ahí, en el Tártaro quiero decir, nos encontramos con Bob, y él nos ayudó, nos mostró el camino correcto. Dijo que la única razón por la que lo hacía era porque tú, que habías ido a visitarlo y lo habías buscado, le habías dicho que podía confiar en Percy.

»De no ser por eso es probable que no hubiéramos salido de ahí. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? —murmuró con sarcasmo, que en vez de ir dirigido hacia el hijo de Hades se dirigía a sí misma—. Por supuesto que no lo habríamos conseguido.

»Además... —continuó, su voz flaqueando por primera vez; con un suspiro ahogado fijó la vista en la hierba sobre la que estaban sentados, como si no pudiera soportar la dura mirada del hijo de Hades. "Qué novedad", se dijo él a sí mismo—. Cuando estaba en el Tártaro yo... La única cosa que me mantenía con vida ahí era Percy y... quiero decir... tú...

Suspiró y calló durante unos segundos, como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo desesperado por ordenar sus pensamientos.

Sinceramente, lo que Nico menos necesitaba en ese momento era que alguien como ella le recordara las muchas cosas de las que carecía, y sin embargo, sabía que si Annabeth verdaderamente quería hablar con él no se daría por vencida hasta que él la escuchara. Y, por otro lado, sus palabras, su voz aterciopelada que le hablaba como a un igual... todo eso ejercía una extraña especie de fascinación sobre él y le impedían interrumpirla.

―No sé cómo lo hiciste, Nico, de verdad —dijo Annabeth, finalmente rencontrando su voz. Volvió a dirigirle la mirada, y por la intensidad de sus ojos Nico casi estuvo tentado a desviar la vista, pero algo en ella se lo impidió—. Eres mucho más fuerte de lo que crees, Nico, y de lo que creía yo también —admitió finalmente.

»Sé que yo no habría podido salir de ese maldito agujero sola; estoy de lo más convencida —continuó—. Y sin embargo, tú lo hiciste. Cualquiera que haya hecho una cosa así merece mi admiración —aseguró, inclinando la cabeza levemente.

En contra de lo que le hubiera gustado, el corazón de Nico empezó a latir con más fuerza, y comenzó a temer que sus mejillas se encendieran con un ligero sonrojo.

Nuevamente estudió la figura de Annabeth, buscando el más ligero deje de burla o de arrogancia, pero no lo encontró.

Ahí estaba ella, la inexpresiva, estoica e infinitamente fría hija de Atenea. La chica que había ayudado a salvar al mundo no una, sino dos veces. Y no estaba burlándose de él, como había esperado —casi temido— que hiciera durante tanto tiempo. No, muy por el contrario, lo que estaba haciendo era decirle que lo... admiraba, aunque Nico estaba de lo más seguro acerca de que no había una razón para tal cosa; pero Annabeth parecía de lo más convencida.

—Además —continuó Annabeth, su tono firme nuevamente—. Hazel nos contó cómo la rescataste de los Asfódelos, y debo decir que ésa es una de las cosas más inverosímiles, y más valientes que he escuchado —dijo suavemente.

Nico sólo se encogió de hombros. Sinceramente no creía que algo así fuera digno de mención. Claro que había sacado a Hazel de los Asfódelos, sin pensárselo dos veces: si alguien en el mundo merecía una segunda oportunidad, ésa sin duda era Hazel Levesque.

—Es una chica encantadora —aseguró Annabeth; Nico asintió, aunque no necesitaba que nadie se lo repitiera.

Claro que Hazel era un encanto, ¿quién no la querría? Lo tenía todo, y no sólo todo lo que él no tenía —es decir, carisma, alegría, aptitudes sociales—, sino también un carácter lleno de energía que hacía que cualquiera la apreciara casi de inmediato.

Suspirando con pesadez, Annabeth se apresuró a continuar.

—Y también lo que hiciste con Percy —aseguró ella, volviendo al punto de inicio—. Lo que hiciste sin duda fue una muestra de gran valor.

Nuevamente, Nico se sintió enfurecer, y esta vez sabía con bastante seguridad que se le había encendido el rostro, aunque no estaba seguro de si se debía a la furia o a la vergüenza.

—Y quiero que sepas —continuó la chica, completamente ignorante al remolino de sentimientos que se apoderan del hijo de Hades en ese momento—, que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea y que...

—Soy un fenómeno —masculló Nico súbitamente, sin poder evitarlo y sin tampoco haberlo planeado.

Annabeth se mordió el labio inferior en un mudo gesto de preocupación, pero no pareció inmutarse; era casi como si hubiera esperado esa reacción por parte del chico.

—No, no lo eres —dijo firmemente—. Escucha, sé que en la época en que naciste éste era un tema de lo más delicado, y que en la década de los 40's e incluso los 50's el ser homosexual era muy mal visto, pero...

—¡No era legal! —enfatizó Nico con rabia.

—Lo sé —asintió Annabeth, sin perder un ápice de su calma, mirando a Nico directamente a sus ojos oscuros sin inmutarse; sus orbes grises, siempre ligeramente intimidantes ahora lucían un aire lleno de convicción—. Escucha, Nico —repitió, esta vez más suavemente—. Las Moiras hacen las cosas por razones que a veces se nos escapan. Sin importar la época en la que naciste deberías saber que las cosas han cambiado, para bien.

»La homosexualidad ha dejado de ser ese tabú maldito —aseguro—. El matrimonio entre personas del mismo sexo está permitido, y también la adopción homoparental, aunque no solo quería decirte eso.

Su atención nuevamente capturada en el pausado ritmo de las palabras de Annabeth, Nico se encontró incapaz de interrumpirla, aunque una parte de él todavía quería levantarse y dejarla hablando sola.

—En la antigua Grecia, y en la antigua Roma la homosexualidad no cargaba ese pecado con la que se tiñó con el catolicismo —continuó explicando—. Muy al contrario, estaba bien visto, y era de lo más normal —aseguró firmemente—. Lo consideraban así porque las mujeres eran inferiores a los hombres, y la única forma de hablar con un igual era que un hombre mantuviera una relación con alguien de su mismo sexo, pero ése es otro punto —especificó, sonriendo levemente, aunque Nico casi habría jurado que esa sonrisa ocultaba un reto.

Sinceramente, cualquiera que se hubiera atrevido a decirle de frente a Annabeth Chase que era inferior a un hombre sólo por el hecho de ser mujer se habría encontrado en un grave apuro, y con oportunidades inferiores a cero de salir bien parado.

—Somos griegos. Somos romanos —continuó Annabeth, apuntando ligeramente al campamento con la barbilla—, y a donde quiero llegar es que nadie aquí va a juzgarte por el género que te atraiga —finalizó—. Y quiero decirte que te apoyo completamente.

Nico examinó las facciones de Annabeth una vez más, buscando, casi inconscientemente un deje de burla, de mentira, pero, nuevamente, sin encontrarlo.

La hija de Atenea lo miraba serenamente, y en sus ojos brillaba la sinceridad. A pesar del severo escrutinio de sus ojos gris tormenta no se sentía nervioso ni presionado; ella casi parecía paciente, como si quisiera asegurarle que tenían todo el tiempo que él necesitara para que confiara en sus palabras.

Y curiosamente, se dio cuenta de que quería hacerlo. Verdaderamente deseaba que llegara el momento en el que confiara en lo que la chica estaba diciendo.

En ese momento un silbido ligeramente más agudo de lo soportable se escuchó a sus espaldas.

Con una mueca de desagrado ambos semidioses se dieron media vuelta, para encontrarse con el sonriente rostro de Will Solace, de la cabaña de Apolo, que los saludaba con la mano.

Una sonrisa casi infantil iluminó las facciones de Annabeth.

—¿Con que Will Solace, eh? —murmuró juguetonamente.

Nico se puso en pie con tanta rapidez que casi pareció que había sido impulsado por un resorte.

—¡No me gusta él! —aseguró de inmediato.

—Yo no dije nada —respondió Annabeth, fingiendo inocencia con una sonrisa antes de ponerse de pie.

—Es sólo que le prometí ayudarle en la enfermería —murmuró Nico casi tímidamente en respuesta a la razón de que Will estuviera ahí.

—Me parece muy bien —aseguró Annabeth, sonriendo genuinamente.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, sin estar, ni el uno ni el otro, seguros de qué hacer.

Una idea cruzó la mente de Annabeth, pero la desechó casi de inmediato. Aunque finalmente pensó "¿Qué diablos, a quién le importa?", y rodeó la delgada figura de Nico con los brazos, atrayéndolo a su pecho.

Muy en contra de lo que el sentido común le dictaba, Nico la dejó hacer, recargando el rostro contra el hombro derecho de la chica.

—Gracias —murmuró el, lo suficientemente bajo como para que pudiera ser confundido por un simple suspiro, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Annabeth lo escuchara. Casi pudo sentirla sonreír.

—Que se diviertan en la enfermería entonces —dijo Annabeth tan pronto se separaron a modo de despedida, mientras le revolvía el cabello cariñosamente.

Por un instante, Nico consideró aclararle, sin el más mínimo rastro de humor, que realmente había mucho que hacer en la enfermería.

Algunos romanos, demasiado heridos o demasiado delicados para volver al campamento con su legión se habían visto obligados a permanecer en la enfermería durante la semana, y estaban más allá de impacientes por marcharse, por lo que el papeleo era un verdadero problema.

Eso sin contar los huesos rotos y heridas recientemente descubiertas que llegaban a la enfermería como regla general; aunque, finalmente, Nico decidió que no valía la pena iniciar una discusión con la hija de Atenea cuando ella sólo estaba intentando ser amable.

Al final, todo lo que hizo fue sonreír casi imperceptiblemente, aunque por una vez no era un gesto cargado de sorna e de ironía, sino que era genuino.

Esperando que no pareciera demasiado ansioso, se dio prisa en despedirse de ella y alcanzar al hijo de Apolo, que lo esperaba sonriente.

Mientras veía a los dos chicos alejarse, Annabeth no pudo más que sonreír suavemente.

Antes de volver a su cabaña, en donde ella misma estaba teniendo un verdadero problema tratando de que los chicos que no estaban heridos hicieran sus actividades programadas y siguieran las reglas, la hija de Atenea dedicó un último instante a contemplar esa imagen.

Con un suspiro, se dio la vuelta, prometiéndose que las cosas mejorarían en adelante. Que sí, aunque Gaia y Cronos y quien fuera siguiera intentando destruir el mundo, algo así no sucedería.

Las Moiras sabían hacer su trabajo, después de todo, aunque había veces en las que nadie entendiera cómo funcionaban sus planes.

**Author's Note:**

> Muy bien, me pareció que la nota al principio era demasiado larga, así que dejé todo lo demás que tenía que comentar aquí:
> 
> Esta historia surgió porque hasta antes de La casa de Hades, yo siempre había tenido la impresión de que Annabeth y Nico llegarían a una relación más estrecha en algún momento, por todo lo de Bianca y... no sé, lo cierto es que sólo me encanta la sensiblería y aprovecho cada oportunidad para escribir hurt/comfort con Nico.
> 
> Empecé a escribirlo una noche, sacando las palabras de la más perfecta nada, pero me pausé cuando me di cuenta de que tendría que revisar los libros para ver qué podía decir de las veces en que Nico y Annabeth habían cruzado palabra.
> 
> Cuando estaba escribiendo Esta vez y tuve que revisar La batalla del laberinto, me encontré con algunos diálogos que podía usar a mi favor (y es lo que explico más abajo), pero la razón de que el viernes 25 me retrasara tanto es que al parecer Nico aparece muchas más veces de las que tenía calculada en el cuarto libro.
> 
> Si leyeron con cuidado, se darán que hay algunos asteriscos esparcidos aquí y allá, aunque no hay traducciones a otros idiomas o algo así. Lo que sucede es que anoté de dónde son las referencias, así que se las dejaré a continuación:
> 
> *1-Página 126 de La batalla del laberinto: "No nos iremos hasta que veamos a ese otro semidiós... Por favor".
> 
> *2-Página 159 de La batalla del laberinto: "Bianca sólo quiere que estés bien".
> 
> *3-Página 249 de La batalla del laberinto: "Estabais en peligro. Minos me engañó para que volviera a entrar al laberinto".
> 
> *4-Página 279 de La batalla del laberinto: «Desde cuándo te hace caso a ti».
> 
> *5-Página 304 de La batalla del laberinto: "El propio hijo de Hades lo ha dicho. Nadie quiere tenerlo cerca. Él no encaja, no resulta adecuado en ninguna parte".
> 
> Éstas son todas las referencias con diálogos, las otras están esparcidas por la historia y no están tal cual, es más como pequeños detalles y especificaciones cortas.
> 
> Finalmente he terminado con mis notas infinitas, así que díganme, ¿qué les pareció, valió lapena mi viernes? ¿Qué piensan ustedes de la relación de Annabeth y Nico?


End file.
